Keeper of the Moon full story
by Tazflyer
Summary: A new enemy arrives to threaten the safty of the galaxy with the help of Dragagunus. With the aid of some new friends will the ducks be able to protect the Keeper of the Moon Spirit...Nosedive? R&R No flames please for they will be extingushed
1. Prologe

Helllllloooo from San Francisco I would like to give you the crossover goodness of my story in its entirety, now that some got the idea of course. I would like to start things off with a trip down memory lane before they became the heroes of hockey 12 years ago, so here we go with the prologue.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD:TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A:TLA**

It was a warm, balmy day on the oceans of puckworld as a couple celebrated their union with their closest friends and relatives.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride._

The two ducks turned to one another and kissed as the wedding recession played and the crowd applauded. Later at the reception a mother had called her son over to her.

"_Wildwing, would you come here for a second?"_

"_Yeah, mom."_

"_Who's my angel?"_

"_I am"_

"_Will you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, Mom"_

"_Help me find your brother."_

"_Yes, mom"_

"_Good if I know your bother he's probably playing hide and go seek underneath your aunts wedding dress."_

"_Or trying to sneak a piece of cake."_

_(Chuckles) "You check the buffet table I'll ask your aunt to be on the look out."_

"_Ok_"

Even though she was armed with mother's intuition. She knew it didn't hold a candle to her son's uncanny ability to find his 5 year old brother before her.

As Wildwing neared the buffet table he heard a familiar giggle. He looked under the table but to his surprise he didn't find him, Wildwing crawled under to look around but to no avail, venturing further following the giggle he finally came out from underneath to find him at the back rail of the boat looking over the edge.

"_Nosedive, be careful or you'll fall."_ Said Wildwing, walking over to him.

Nosedive's hand slips causing him to fall overboard.

"_Nosedive!!!" _ Wildwing shouts as he ran over to where nosedive fell getting the attention of everyone on board.

"_Oh my goodness"_

"_Someone get the Life-Ring"_

"_Keep paddling, Hold on"_

Nosedive struggled to stay afloat but went under. Without hesitating Wildwing jumped overboard to rescue his brother. Underwater Wildwing saw Nosedive slowly sinking into the depths but then stops as Wildwing swam closer he sees a mysterious glowing thing swimming around Nosedive the disappearing into his body.

'_What was that?' _he thought as he reached him

Realizing that both were running out of air he grabbed Nosedive and kicked to the surface. Making sure that his brother was still with him Wildwing broke the surface gasping for air; Nosedive started coughing as he reached the surface.

"_Here children, grab on to this." _Said the captain throwing them a Life-Ring.

Wildwing place it around himself and Nosedive and was pulled on board. Once they were on deck blankets were placed around them as their parents held them close crying.

Later that night at home wild wing went to check on Nosedive like he always did, when he looked in the room he saw Nosedive sleeping comfortably with their planets moon shining on him. Wildwing smiles and was about to leave when a familiar glowing orb is floating in circles above Nosedive sleeping form catches his eye.

'_What was that?'_ he thought as he stepped closer to him.

Upon closer inspection he saw that the glowing thing was a beautiful yet strange looking white fish with a black diamond on its head.

"_A Fish?" _ Wildwing says aloud.

The fish stops swimming and looked at Wildwing. Unbeknownst to him the moonlight was steadily shining on both Nosedive and now him. As he stared back the fish's eyes started to glow causing Wildwing to feel fuzzy and as his mind slowly clouded.

'_You saved my life by saving your brother." _ The fish said telepathically

"_What do you mean?"_

'_I am in transition from the sprit world to the realm of mortals. I was to reappear in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole back on my world but a powerful Sage wishes to obtain my power to conquer our world as well as the galaxy, to prevent this I had to take refuge in a pure vessel.'_

"_My brother."_

'_Yes but I'm afraid that knowing of my existence places you and him in grave danger so I must block your memory if this night.'_

"_But wait…"_

The fish's eyes glowed brighter and wilding's vision faded.

"_Who… are… you." was the last thing he said before he blacked out._

"**Beep! Beep!, Beep!" **The alarm clock blared in his ear giving the duck quite a start causing him to fall out of bed. As he laid there on the floor with his blanket under him and his crumpled sheet hanging off the bed Wildwing let his senses come back to him after the rude awaking.

'_That same dream again, that's the fourth night in a row. I'm starting to think that there's something more to this than just a dream.' _He thought 

The buzzing alarm reminded him that it was time to get up. He got up off the floor and placed his bedding back on the bed, as he shut off the alarm he saw that it was 8:15 am.

"_Crap that was the second alarm, I'm late for practice." He rushed into the shower changed and left to meet the rest of the team knowing that he was going to be harassed for his un-captain like behavior._

So what ya think let me know, I know this is the first chapter and not much goes on but don't worry I just getting started. 


	2. Ch1 Fish and Skates

Hey guys I'm glad that some of you liked the beginning so as a reward here's ch. 1

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**

The rest of the team was already in the on the ice practicing when Wildwing rushed out there in his gear.

"_Well, look who finally decided to wake up this morning._" Said Duke

"_Sorry guys, lets get started."_

Nosedive saw that wing was a little out of it and skated over to him.

"_Hey bro, are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."_

"_Yes I'm fine just a little tired."_

"_Well you did go straight to bed after the game. You didn't even eat."_

"_Don't worry bro, I'll eat after practice."_

"_Fine, just don't over do it."_

"_Hey who's the big brother here?"_

Nosedive stuck his tongue out at him and skated to his position.

During practice Wildwing seemed to be awake but then flashbacks of his dream kept popping up. Just as Nosedive had the puck and was coming at him Wildwing saw a familiar strange fish yet it was larger than the one from his dream. The next thing he knew he was in a warehouse along with the others only all but their heads were incased in ice. He turned to see Nosedive and another being fighting a bad guy and winning. When the fight was over they turned to face Wildwing as they did a bright light flashed, as he turned his head and squinted from the light he heard a voice that was slowly coming into focus.

"_Wing… Wildwing, Come on Bro answer me."_

"_Dive?"_

"_He's coming around."_ Said Mallory

'_Coming around… what?'_

He opened his eyes to see Tanya placing the pocket flashlight on the table.

"_Tanya what happened?"_

"_You blacked out during practice."_

"_Nosedive was skating towards you he was about to shoot when you fell over." _Said Mallory

"_Grin carried you to the infirmary."_ Said Duke

"_We were all worried." _Said Grin

Wildwing looking around and saw a tray full of fruit and saw Nosedive sitting a stool next to the bed.

"_I told you not to over do it, next time take a piece of fruit if you're running late."_

"_Don't worry dive, it will never happen again."_

"_It better not."_

Wildwing took a piece of fruit and started eating.

It's been 6 months since the ducks defeated Dragunus. Since they won the Stanley Cup against the Miami Flamingos their fame has pretty much accelerated and they managed to expand on a few things, such as a co-ed dance team to entertain the crowd before the game and during half time. The additional fundage from the endorsements such as Top Fleet hockey apparel, Wiener World (the stadiums hot dog supplier) and Pepsi, Tanya was able to rebuild the Luge and the Duck Stomper (from Return of Dr. Droid Episode) and with the help of their friend Buzz Blitzman she was able to make impressive yet workable upgrades to the Duck Cycles, Migrator and the Aerowing. The ducks are now more social after the Stanley Cup. Duke volunteered to be a Fencing Instructor. He wanted to teach the children integrity and quick thinking. Mallory volunteered at the local Karate dojo to teach the kinds about discipline and honor, while Grin volunteered his time at the Tai Chi and Chinese Woo Shu Dojo to help teach the kids focused relaxation and how to keep calm in a tense situation. Tanya works with Dr. Hugarman from time to time along with Buzz improving or developing weapons to help in the fight against crime or in the very likely event that Draggy and his henchmen would return to start trouble. Wildwing was being kept busy by doing public appearances at schools and holding Goalie Clinics. And Nosedive? Well

thankfully members of the dance team were around Nosedives age so he didn't just have Thrash and Mookie to hang out with because they now come out to the games instead of just watching on TV, he was just being his normal teenager who was turning 17 tomorrow. Unfortunately Phil has scheduled a bunch of publicity gimmicks all day, not to mention a hockey game later that night. Nosedive was so wrapped up in other things to remember that it was tomorrow like keeping tabs on his older brother negligence towards his own health; however Wildwing hasn't forgotten and has already made plans for tomorrow.

(On an unknown ship orbiting Earth)

"_You're certain it's here." _Said a dark person

"_Yesss my Lord the Lunar Cryssstal we've ssstolen from the Northern Tribe never liesss."_

"_Excellent, soon my revenge shall be complete _(Maniacal Laughter)

_(In a warehouse on Earth)_

"_Is everything all set?" Said a female voice _

"_It's a go we'll meet up with them after the game tomorrow."_

"_You ready to meet up with them again?"_

"_Yeah but it's been awhile though."_

"_If they're really you're friends they'll be happy to see you." _

Ok guys that's it for the first chapter don't worry I'll reveal who these people are in due time for now the next chapter is Nosedives birthday YAY.


	3. Ch2 Pictures and Birthdays

**Hey guys it's me with ch 2. sorry it took me so long to post this but summer break is coming up and have to get ready to come home for 2 weeks. But don't worry I'll still be posting.**

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**

Pictures and Birthday surprises

The next morning was pretty eventful…for all the wrong reasons. They had 3 public appearances, 1 was at a nursing home (one of the better appearances) following that an autograph signing at a cheesy amusement park called Weasel World and finally one at a flea market. And the afternoon was booked with 2 ridiculous photo shoots, one was for a Happy Feet promotion and the other was for an anniversary release for The Wizard of Oz (take a guess on who was dressed up as who I'll give you the answers at the end of Chapter.) needless to say by the time they were getting ready for the game the ducks were not to happy with their manager.

"_Never again am I dressing up as a penguin." Said Duke _

"_Be happy you didn't get spray painted, they made Grin look like an idiot. He's still trying to get that crap off."_

"_Thankfully n-none of us was t-the wicked witch." Said Tanya _

"_True they had an extra model for that but they had to slap a fake beak on the poor girl." Said Duke_

Wildwing was only half listening to the conversation as he noticed his brother was the only one quietly getting ready stopping to peel off a piece of costume off his arm.

"_Everything Ok, lil bro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I said is everything Ok."_

"_Oh yeah everything is fine."_

"_You're a little quiet."_

"_Just thinking on how anybody would be comfortable in any of those costumes. I mean there are just certain wings that don't belong on ducks."_

"_I hear you on that one."_

"_Beside what have in store for Phil gladly make up for today's humiliation."_

Wildwing was about to ask but chose not to knowing full well how many of Nosedives pranks had plagued the team; Phil was in a lot of trouble.

All except Nosedive was fully in gear and headed out to the ice as soon as he got his skates on he headed out to a dark and quiet stadium.

"_What the heck? I thought we had a game tonight." _Said Nosedive aloud

All of a sudden the lights flooded on and everyone threw confetti down from the stands.

"_**Surprise!!!"**_

All sorts of noisemakers and cheers echoed through the stadium as Nosedive looked around through the rain of confetti shocked. As he turned around he saw his brother and teammates blowing noise makers themselves.

"_Wing what is all this?"_

"_You must have been truly distracted to go and forget your own birthday." Said Wildwing as he hugged his brother._

Dive was speechless as he looked at everyone even Thrash and Mookie were there. When the shock wore off and the ice was cleared of confetti, the game started.

"_SSShould we make our move milord."_

"_No, not now there's too many people here the guardians could be anywhere in the crowd we must strike when he is alone; just enjoy the game."_

"_Come on Mitzu, he's right there let's get him before he start's something."_

_Calm down Yuki, he hasn't done anything that was constitute as a threat and too many people would get hurt if they got in the way. All we can do is wait."_

The horn sounded as the puck slammed into the net.

"_Nosedive scores with the phantom shot, the winners are your Mighty Ducks." Shouted the announcer_

"_**Ducks Rocks."**_

All the ducks changed out of their gear and with their friends headed to the elevator and went downstairs where Nosedives party was going to be at.

As everyone was heading out the stadium the dark stranger stood up.

"_Now we make our move but we need to lure our prey out into the opening, come let us seek out an ally." _

And with that they disappeared into the dispersing crowd.

Back in the headquarters music was bumping out of the speakers, all sorts of junk food was in bowls or containers and various soda bottles were half empty as well as 2 of the 5 party-size pizzas were gone as the party goers were celebrating Nosedive's 17th Birthday, They had just gotten to the gifts Nosedive favorite part.

From Thrash and Mookie were two comic books.

"Wow I've been waiting for these for 5 months; they weren't suppose to be released for another month. Thanks you guys."

"Dive you know we know the distributor and the guy who makes the comics so we always have the latest edition." Said Thrash

"Happy B-day, Dive." Said Mookie

Nosedive opened a gift from Tanya it looked like a real funky watch.

"Uh, thanks Tanya I think."

"I-It has a wireless link to the internet and serves a PDA so you can plan your day accordantly so you won't get c-caught out in the rain and get sick like you did last time."

"Thanks."

From Mallory he received a MP3 player, Duke gave him a Wii with Wii sports that included a hockey shoot out game so he could practice any time he wanted, the other guest gave him more games for the Wii and various gift cards to music and gaming stores and Grin gave him a 100 gift card to Taco Bell.

Wildwing had a gift that was more sentimental for him then anything. It was a small rectangular gift that was covered in bright wrapping paper; Wildwing sat down and gave it to him.

"_What's this?"_

"_Open it and find out."_

Nosedive unwrapped the gift and was shocked to find what was inside; a picture of their mother standing next to their father who was in a military dress uniform holding a young Nosedive on his right side and Wildwing standing in front between their mother and father.

"_I remember this; it was dad's promotion ceremony. He let me wear his service hat that day."_

Determined not to cry he rubbed his eyes fiercely and hugged his brother.

After the presents the party really got started with DDR, Karaoke and other video games with Nosedive trying out his Wii. When it came time for the cake Nosedive was stunned to see a hockey jersey cake with the Mighty Ducks Logo on it and around the edge was small figurines of the team.

"_Oh my god, where did you get this cake from."_

"_We flew it in for Baltimore Maryland, Chef Duff was happy to do it." Said Frankie_

"_Yeah we pretty much broke the record for the furthest traveled to get a cake; we should be featured on "Ace of Cakes" some time next season. Speaking of which we need to call them and tell 'em he liked the cake." _Said _Tanya_

He picked up the phone and dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chef Duff, its Tanya of the Mighty Ducks"

"Hey how's it going?"

"_Oh we're fine."_

"_So did he like the Cake?"_

"_Yeah chef the cake is awesome you and your team rock!" said Nosedive _

"_I'm glad you like it, Happy Birthday kid."_

"_Thanks"_

"_Ok take care now, bye."_

"_Bye"_

"Wow Tanya, that's why you didn't go to the photo shoot." said Duke

"Pretty much." Said Tanya

"Thanks Guy this birthday was a lot better than my last one."

"What happened last time?" asked Rita

"Whoa it's that late already, we better get cleaning up we have an early practice tomorrow."

Wilding looked at the clock and confirmed it was indeed 11:30pm.

"Yeah, he's right we better get started on the clean up."

Nosedive gathered all of his gifts and headed to his room.

As they were cleaning Rita felt a little uneasy about earlier.

"Was it just me or did Nosedive completely dodged my question earlier?"

"Yeah I've noticed that Nosedive was pretty much distracted for a couple weeks now." Said Mallory

"It's not you guys, it's just a very sensitive subject for him. The day before his birthday last year our world was concurred by Draganus, he spent his 16th birthday in one of the mining camps, 4 months after that he and I were reunited when he was brought to the prison camp I was in during a transport of sick prisoners from the mines to get fresh workers."

"Oh my God, that's terrible." Said Sam

"There's a lot of shadows in Nosedive's past some are deeply rooted than others."

"I guess that's why he acts they way he does, to keep us from worrying about him." Said Mallory.

And with that they finished cleaning without saying much.

In his room Nosedive was curled up on the small couch holding on to the picture of his family asleep with tear stains on his cheeks.

And we are done for now. Next chapter Draganus is back and we finally meet the big baddie behind all of this not to mention someone has a brush with death.

L8ter

P.S.

The answers to who was who?

Wildwing-Flying Monkey

Nosedive-Lion

Duke-Tin Man

Grin-Scarecrow

Mallory-Glenda

(There were models for Dorothy, the Munchkin and the Wicked Witch. If Tanya were there she would have been Dorothy)


	4. Ch3 Friends Old vs Enemies New

_Hey People I'm back with ch. 3 of my fic like I promised it gonna have little more action and a characters brush with death and a cliff-hanger. Alright enough talk here's chapter 3._

_**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**_

_Friends old and New vs. Enemies new and old_

_(In the waters off the coast of California) "Are the engines fixed yet siege?"_ Said Draganus annoyed

"_My lord I've been trying to get these blasted engines back on line for months we need belirum crystals in order for them to work."_

"_I don't care what it takes, get it fixed__** NOW**__!!!"_

"_Having trouble are we?"_

"_Who said that?"_ said Chameleon cowering behind Siege

"_What'sss the matter, not ssscared are you?_" said a reptilian female

"_What the devil? Who are you? Get off my ship!"_ demanded Draganus

"_Now now, Draganus is that anyway to treat guest?" _said a small child looking being

"_How do you know us?"_ asked Wraith

"_We know all about you impressive escape from dimensional limbo and your hostel take over of puck world only to be defeated by a bunch of sports minded water fowl_."

The man had said this was wearing a full length cloak with a red sun shadowing the moon. Its color shifted from black to a very dark blue depending on his mood his face was slightly hidden by the hood as the man

"_You haven't traveled all this way just to insult me and my minions, have you?"_

"_Oh of course not I have come seeking your assistance."_

"_My assistance, what would you need my assistance for. I'm sure someone of you caliber would be able to handle it yourself."_

Draganus and his henchmen chuckled while the stranger merely sneered at him from across the room and held a gloved hand at draganus's neck causing Draganus to drop to his knees gagging.

"_You will do well not make fun of those you do not know for they may hold a power which can destroy you and you pathetic henchmen, do you understand?" _

Draganus shook his head and was released from the invisible vice grip. At the sudden release of pressure on his neck Draganus gasped and coughed as siege and the others gathered around him.

"_Who_ *cough* _are you_ *wheeze"

"_All in due time my scaly friend, but first let's make a deal."_

"_What_ *wheeze_* kind of_ *wheeze* _deal?"_

"_Lets just say if I obtain this item, you can control of earth."_

*Clears Throat* _"Well what do you have in mind."_

(In an abandoned building near the pond)

"_So far so good, looks like he won't make his move tonight after all" _said Makko

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that, he's probably binding his time for the perfect opportunity."_ Said Ember

"_Ember's right Makko, we won't know anything until it happens." _Said a figure clad in armor modeled after the wolf. _"We'll just have to wait."_

He walks away and meets the leader on the second floor who is observing the pond.

"_Your crew is getting antsy."_

"_I know, it's their first mission together as a team, we've been training for this in our separate nations for most of our lives. We want to make sure that this mission goes well."_

"_But we're working with kids here."_

"_Hey you're not so old you're not so old yourself, you're only 21 and we know a lot more about our enemy than you do. I mean you've only been with us for 2 years."_

"_True"_

"_Besides your military training really comes in handy."_

"_Gee thanks"_

(At an native American exhibit at the museum)

"_You know what to do Siege" _said Draganus

"_With pleasure."_

Siege and Chameleon opened fire in the museum.

(Across town)

*Warning Alarm*

Everyone at the pond was jarred out of their sleep.

"_Freakin' A, how many times do these guys need to rob a bank." _Said Nosedive as he bolted out of his room with his armor on.

All the ducks came into the computer room with Tanya already at Drake one.

"_What is it Tanya?"_ asked Wildwing

"_You're not gonna believe this."_

"_What?"_ asked Duke

"_It's the Saurians they're back!"_

"_I was wondering when they would show up again_." Said nosedive through a yawn.

"_Where are they?"_ asked Mallory

"_They're at the Museum"_

"_Let's rock ducks."_ Said Wildwing.

All the ducks rushed down to the hangar got in the migrator and took off. Seeing them leave the warriors took off after them in their vehicles.

The Migrator skitted to a stop in front of the museum and everyone rushed out and up the stairs expecting to find trouble but all they found was laser damage to some of the walls and a big hole where the door was.

"_Be on your toes team, we don't know where they may appear."_ Said Wildwing

"_We s-should p-probably split up, it will cover more ground that way" _said Tanya

"_Good Idea, You and Duke take the third floor. Nosedive, you and search the second floor. Grin and I will search the first floor radio in if you find something."_

"_Alright"_

And with that the team split up.

(Third Floor an hour later)

"_Hey Tanya, you pick up anything with your Omni-Tool?"_

"_No, nothing it's like they just left before we go here."_

"_Well we should search the last two rooms before we report back to the first floor."_

(First Floor)

_This is weird; I'm still not getting anything with the mask."_

"_I'm not picking up any negative vibes either, maybe they just left." _

"_I don't think so; I mean they wouldn't cause all this ruckus and just leave. Let's keep looking just in case._

(Second Floor)

"_This is ridiculous; we've been searching for an hour and nothing." _Said Mallory

"_Yeah something doesn't feel right, let's keep looking then we'll head back downstairs._

They continued to search the 2nd floor little did they know they were being followed by someone in shadows.

"_Now my pet immobilize our pray." *hiss*_

Mallory's military instincts kicked in as she shoved Nosedive out of the way.

"_Look Out."_

Nosedive just missed being bitten by a Boa Constrictor sized snake. Mallory took out her puck blaster and fired at the direction where the snake came from. The alien in the shadows dodged and landed on the ground.

"_Wing we're under attack on the second floor."_ Said Nosedive into his com

"_Hang on we're on our way."_

"_Alright, come out where we can see you." _Said Mallory

The figure walked into the light. It was a reptilian woman wearing a skin-tight black and red outfit revealing large tattoos on her neck, shoulder and mid-section. Both Nosedive and Mallory kept their puck blasters trained on her.

"_Why the hossstile facesss?" _she said

"_Are you the one who was robbing the museum." _Asked Mallory

"_That wasss merely a dissstraction, now that we have you our enemies will sssuffer."_

Without warning the snake that had attacked them slithered out of hiding. Mallory cried out in pain as the snakes fangs sunk into her arm

"_Mallory!!"_

The woman launched an attack at Nosedive but an arrow whizzed by and stuck in the ground in between them. The woman stopped and looked at the arrow. As she got within a few inches of the arrow vines shot out the tale part of it and wrapped around her tightly cutting her with the thorns rendering her unconscious. Nosedive turned to his right see a young man clad in armor modeled after what looked like a cross between a badger and a mole. He stood next to a young woman dressed in armor that look like a cross between an cheetah and a saber-toothed tiger with a bow in her hand. Nosedive looked to his left and saw another young woman clad in armor that resembled a phoenix standing next to a young man with whitish-tan armor with bison horns and an arrow on his helmet.

He looked behind him to see two others one was a man wear wolf shaped armor with a crescent moon on his chest. And the other was clad in armor that resembled a tiger seal. The wolf warrior carried a weapon that looked very familiar to Nosedive. He saw a shadow being cast behind him he turned around to find a silhouette of a woman wearing armor that resembled a Polar Bear with leopard spots with the water symbol on her chest. She spotted something moving on the floor and threw a whale bone dagger at the spot causing Nosedive to yelp and jump back.

"_Relax kid, your safe."_ Said the Wolf warrior

"_Who are all of you."_ Asked Nosedive keeping his blaster trained on the woman who threw the dagger but keeping a watchful eye on the others.

"_We just saved your life and yet you keep a weapon trained on us."_ Said the phoenix warrior upset.

"_Easy my fiery friend, he is just cautious about our sudden appearance." _Said the Bison warrior

"_You need not fear us Nosedive for we are allies." _Said the Badger Mole warrior

"_How do you know about me?"_ asked Nosedive

"_Nosedive"_

Nosedive turned around and saw Mallory staggering to her feet. Leaning up against the wall she made her way over to the others.

"_Mallory are you ok?" _asked Nosedive

"_I…don't…think so." _She said before she fell over.

"_Mallory!!"_ Nosedive shouted as the Tiger Seal warrior caught her.

Just then the other ducks made it to the second floor and ran over to nosedive and Mallory.

"_What Happened?"_ asked Wildwing

"_We were ambushed by her." _Said Nosedive pointing at the woman unconscious on the floor.

"_Who is she?" _asked Duke

"_Never mind that, we need to get your teammate back to your head quarters before she dies." _Said the Leopard Bear warrior

"_Dies?" _asked Nosedive

"_She's been bitten by a Lava Viper, she needs medical attention now." _Said the phoenixwarrior

"_Grin take Mallory down to the migrator, let's move." _Said Wildwing

Everyone rushed out of the room and headed for the migrator. The Tiger Seal warrior saw the severed head of the Lava Viper and took it with him not noticing that the alien that was tied up was missing. As soon as everyone was in the migrator it sped off back to the pond while a mysterious stranger watch on the roof. He looks over to his unconscious warrior with disgust.

"_Wake up you fool."_

"_Huh…what…oh massster it'sss you."_

"_You failed in your mission."_

"_Forgive me Massster, the warriors showed up before I was able to…"_

"_Save your excuses, at least your punishment was given to you before I got here."_

"_Punishment"_

"_One of the warriors claimed the head of one of your precious pets."_

_*Hisses angrily* "They shall pay with their lives the next time we meet in battle."_

"_Better be careful Sara or your other pet will suffer the same fate if you screw up again." Said a little girl _

"_I haven't ssseen you in battle Shadow Lilly maybe you're all talk."_

"_Maybe we should settle this now."_

"_**Enough**__, save your energy for the spirits capture. Now leave me."_

"_Yesss massster Kido."_

"_Yes Master Kido._

Well there you have it. But what's gonna happen to Mallory? Who are these mysterious warriors that saved nosedive and Mallory and more importantly who is this Master Kido really? Find out in the next chapter: Life saving maneuvers and Chapter 5: History Lesson Surprise


	5. Ch4 Life saving Maneuvers

Hey everybody I'm back with the new chapter. It might be short but it's still part of the story so enjoy. Oh BTW you'll finally get to now what Nosedive did to Phil for those publicity gimmicks and the photo shoots.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**

Life-saving Maneuvers

(At the Pond)

With all the speed possible the got to the pond and put Mallory on one of the bio-beds in the infirmary. She was very pale and sweaty from the effects of the Lava Viper. Tanya had already hooked Mallory up to the monitors and saw that her heartbeat was very weak and so was her breath.

"_We have to get anti-venom in to her now." _said Tanya

Duke ran over to the cabinet and looked at the different types of anti-toxins and anti-venoms._ "What was she bitten by?"_

"_The type of anti-venom she needs is not available on this planet." _said the Badger-mole(1) warrior

"_What do you mean 'Not available'?" _asked Duke

"_She was bitten by a Lava Viper(2), it's venom is more potent but it moves a lot slower than venom from an earth viper so we're able to save more people." _said the Phoenix warrior

"_Then what can we do?" _asked Wildwing

"_Thankfully we know who we are dealing with and have come prepared with this."_

The warrior held up a vile containing a blue syrupy liquid.

"_What is that?" _asked Tanya

"_This is from a Kaortie Dragon(3). They are very common in the fire nation. It's saliva contains an enzyme that pretty much destroys any and all types of venom including that of the Lava viper."_

"_So what your saying it's the mother of all Anti-venoms." _said Duke

"_Exactly, Now all we need it's the venom of the Lava viper_."

"_Got it right here." _said the Tiger seal(4) Warrior

"_Bring it over, it's venom gland is in the back of the head."_

The Tiger Seal warrior gave the head to the Phoenix warrior. She milked the head of it's venom and with a syringe place five drops of the venom into the blue vile and swirled it around. As she swirled it the color within the vile changed from a blue to a greenish brown. She set it on the table for it to rest, the liquid stopped swirling around and changed back into blue with slight greenish tinge.

"Now it's ready, the enzyme is imprinted with the Lava viper venom so it'll neutralized it. We'll need to inject this into where the venom is so it'll backtrack and take out the rest of the venom and repair the damage they may have been done."

"_How? The venom is running through her veins even as we speak." _said Tanya

"_We need to slow the circulation of the blood by cooling the body so we can locate it." _Said the Leopard Bear(5) Warrior

"_How?" _asked Wildwing

"_Like this" _

The warrior moved her hand to the water pouch on her side flicked the cap open and with the motion of her other hand a steam of water came out of the pouch and spread above her body.

"_You might want to remove her armor, boots and communicator." _said the Saber-tooth Cheetah(6) warrior.

Tanya removed said items then the Leopard Bear warrior lowered the water around Mallory wetting her feathers and going under to her skin then putting the rest of the water backing her pouch.

"_Now I need you to freeze the water on her body."_

The Sky Bison(7) Warrior stepped forward with one swish of his fan staff the water on her body froze and formed tiny ice crystals which caused Mallory's heart-rate to go down a little more but still kept blood flowing

"_Alright now I'll find where the venom is." _said the Phoenix warrior

Using her powers she moves her hands over Mallory until she located the venom in her left thigh.

"_We got lucky it's still in the left side of the body."_

"_Good"_

The Leopard Bear warrior took the enzyme venom mix places it into the injection gun and shot the fluid into her leg. As the fast acting fluid traveled through her body it completely destroyed the venom and repaired any damage.

"_What will happen now." _said Grin

"_Now that the venom has been neutralized her body will slowly heat back up due to the neutralization process, she'll recover." _said the Sky Bison warrior

"_Thank the stars." _said Wildwing

"_I think we should let her rest." _said Tanya

And with that everyone left the infirmary.

Walking down the hallway Wildwing noticed that Nosedive wasn't with the group.

"_Has anyone seen Nosedive?"_

"_Wasn't he in the infirmary with us?" _said Duke

"_Everyone split up, find him. Tanya you check the lab, Duke check the game room, Grin check the TV lounge, I'll check his room and the stadium." _

"_We'll check everywhere else." _said the Leopard Bear warrior_ "We cannot afford to have him by himself."_

Everyone split up to search for Nosedive. The Sky Bison warrior and the Phoenix warrior checked the ready room then bumped into Tanya after she had checked the lab. The Badger Mole warrior and the Saber-Tooth Cheetah warrior found Duke after they checked the hangar. The Tiger Seal warrior stayed behind in the infirmary just incase he came back while the Leopard Bear warrior checked the water hanger where the duck foil was docked.

The wolf warrior decided to check the stadium where he saw Wildwing walk up to Nosedive who was sitting in the 7th row. He took out his communicator and told the others that Wildwing had found him.

"_So what's up?" _asked Wildwing

"_The Stadium roof." _

"_Come on dive I know when something is bothering you, kinda have a knack for that."_

Nosedive sighs, knowing that his brother wasn't gonna leave until he got an answer.

"_It's just that Mallory could of died tonight, and I would have been my fault."_

"_Dive what happened to Mallory was not you fault."_

"_That alien was after me."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

_She went after Mallory to get her away from me, she wasn't trying to kill me."_

Seeing the look of tiredness and despair in his eyes Wildwing wrapped his arm around Nosedive and comforted him. _"Dive it's late, we all need some rest. I'm canceling all of the public appearances tomorrow."_

"_Did you clear it with Phil?"_

"_No and frankly I don't care what he says speaking of which, what'd you do to Phil anyway?"_

*Small Explosion*

Both ducks looked up to Phil's office to see the windows covered in pink goop.

Wildwing covered his beak to keep form laughing when a huge pink glob stepped out.

"_Phil _*snicker* _working late?"_

"_No boobie, just forgot my briefcase."_

"_Ok Night Phil"_

"_Night Wildwing, Nosedive._

Phil turned around and squished out of the stadium.

Wildwing looked at Nosedive who had a look of indifference on his face.

"_What was that?"_

"_A bubble gum gak bomb." he answered non-chalantly "A Buzz Blitzman invention, you know that kid can come up with some cool things."_

"_Come on bro, let get some sleep."_

"_I'll be right there just let me peel the stuff off the walls first."_

"_That's gonna take all night."_

"_Not really I just peel off one part and the rest goes with it. I'll be done in two mins tops."_

"_Alright I'll meet you in the elevator." _

Wildwing walks down towards the locker rooms as Nosedive heads up towards Phil's office. Once Wildwing is in the locker rooms Nosedive looks around to make sure no one else was there.

"_You can come out now, he's gone."_

"_How'd you know I was there?" _asked the Wolf warrior coming out of the shadows

"_Don't know really, I guess I'm turning into Grin, besides you wouldn't want to miss watching Wildwing do what he does best."_

"_Which is?" _

"_Doting over his annoying little brother."_

"_I don't know what your talking about kid."_

"_Oh come on, I know it's you Canard. I've known it was you since I saw your puck blaster back at the museum. I may have been hatched at night but It sure as hell wasn't last night."_

"_Well well, you certainly have grown kid. I can't pull the wool over your eyes like I use to."_

"_Duh, only a duck can operate a puck blaster properly."_

"_Look I'll tell wing tomorrow, but right now you need to get back to your brother before he get's suspicious." _

_Alright you can hide for one night, but if you don't tell wing tomorrow I will."_

Nosedive left to clean up the office and headed back to meet Wildwing keeping him from noticing him talking to Canard.

"_Always the lone wolf, I see." _said Shadow Lilly

"_Shouldn't you be stuck in the ground somewhere."_

"_Now now, I just came by to give your friend a get well present."_

*scoffs* "_Your such a humanitarian."_

"_This will only get harder you know, if you don't hand over the spirit your red-headed friend won't be the only one that has a brush with death."_

Just then a whale bone dagger flies pass her and sticks into the board.

"_You need to be careful with those, you can put someone's eye out with that."_

"_I'm letting you know where you stand Shadow Lilly_."

With a puff of smoke and petals Shadow Lilly disappeared. Canard walked over to the board and pulled the dagger out.

"_Do you really need to be throwing these thing around?"_

"_Just getting my point across." _

"_He knows about me."_

"_I'm not surprised, the spirit has always been able to see beyond what everyone else sees. Anyway we'll fill them in on everything later on. Let's get some rest."_

"_Alright."_

By 2 am everyone at the pond was asleep.

Ok everyone that was chapter 4 like it, love it ,or not I'll be back soon with ch. 5: A History Lesson Surprise.

FUN FACTS:

(1) Badger Mole: Half Badger, Half Mole Believed to be the world's first earth-benders.

(2) Lava Viper: Poisoness snake that lives near the lava flows of volcanos and has a distinctive lava red color.

(3) Kaortie Dragon: Smilar in look to the Kamodo Dragon. It's very valuable for the anti-venom enzymes within it's saliva.

(4) Tiger Seal: A striped Seal that just a vicious as the Earth's leopard seal. Found on the coasts of the South pole.

(5) Leopard Bear: A spotted Polar Bear. Found in the North pole

(6) Saber-Toothed Cheetah: Simlar to the saber-toothed tiger in size but with spots.

(7)Sky Bison: Think of Appa

The reason I don't have Phoenix down here is because if you watch or read Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets you would know what a Phoenix is.

L8ter days


	6. Ch5 History Lesson Suprise

Wad' up people finally after two one-shots that popped up I finally, get sometime to post ch 5. Sorry it took me awhile had to get back into my groove. Here's a little back story on the warriors and why they are here. Don't worry as soon as I write more there will be some bending I promise.

Without any further or due here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**

A History Lesson Surprise:

(on the Raptor)

"_It looks like your so called warriors did no better than my henchmen." _said Draganus gloating

"_A minor set back, we didn't count on the warriors to have caught up with us that quickly. Besides the moon spirit is gentle it has a concense if you attack the ones the vessel cares for he'll have no choice but to surrender it to me." _said Kido

"_I certainly hope you know what your doing." _says Draganus as he walks away

"_All things come to those who wait Draganus." _said Kido as he continues to stare out the window of the raptor watching a fish be eaten by a shark.

(The next morning)

Everyone had gathered in the TV lounge to talk about the strange woman the attacked them and what is really going on.

"_Alright lets get started." _said Wildwing

A young woman wearing a blue tunic with the water symbol on her belt stood up and introduced herself. _"I am Mitzu, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, guardian of the Artic leopard bear and leader of this mission."_

As she sat another young woman dressed in red stood up. _"I am Ember, Princess of the Fire Nation and guardian of the phoenix." _Next up was a young man dressed in blue. _"I am Han, son of the leader of the southern water tribe, guardian of the tiger seal." _After him was another young man dressed in monks clothing who sported light blue arrows on his head and hands. _"I am Lerico, I am the temple keeper and historian of the Southern Air Nomad temple and the Guardian of the Sky Bison."_

As he sat another young man and a young woman stood both were sporting green. _"I'm Makko, son of the most prominent families in the Earth Kingdom and the Guardian of the Badger Mole." _

"_I'm his twin sister Yuki, Guardian of the Saber-tooth Cheetah and Avatar of the Earth."_

"_Avatar, What is an Avatar?" _asked Tanya

"_I'll answer that one." _said Lerico _"An Avatar on our world is the master of the elements Earth, Air, Fire and Water. In every generation one person out of all in the four nations is born with this ability. In the southern temple is a room which houses the statues of Avatars past. As far as the records state the first Avatar was a Water bender, the next was an Earth bender then and Fire bender then lastly a Air bender. The cycle continued throughout the centuries even today."_

"_So if Yuki is the current avatar and she's an Earth bender then the one before her was from one of the water tribes." _said Wildwing

"_Yes, My father to be exact." _said Han _"you see each of us is connected to the avatar spirit by blood. Mitzu and Lerico's Grandfather was the Air Bending Avatar named Aang." _

"_And my Great, Great, Great Grandfather was the Fire bending Avatar Roku." _said Ember

"_So the order started all over again with Han's father." _said Grin

"_That's correct." _said Lerico

"_As fate brought our grandparents together, it now brings us together." _said Makko

"_There's one person we haven't heard from yet and that's you wolf boy." _said Nosedive

"_There's no need to be rude Dive." _scolded Wildwing

"_No it's alright, it's about time I reunited with my friends."_

He touched the wolf symbol on his chest and the armor disappeared and revealed a very familiar Tan duck. Some of the ducks that weren't sitting gasped the sat on the couch arms while Wildwing passed out.

"_Wow I didn't think it would be much of a shock." _said Canard

Sorry it took me soo long to post a short chapter but I been distracted by a few things don't worry I'll have ch 6 posted soon.


	7. Ch6 Reunions and Explanations

I know you guys are tired of me saying that there be some action coming but there will be next chapter I promise, just need to finish up some back round information on how canard ending up with the others.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD: TAS and Nickelodeon owns the rights to A: TLA**

Reunions and explanations

_"Wing, wing! Come one Wildwing wake up." _said Nosedive

When Wildwing came to he was lying on the couch with Mitzu hovering her hands over his forehead and he noticed the mask was in Nosedive's hands.

"_You ok Wildwing?" _asked Duke

_"Yes I'm fine, for a second there I thought I saw Canard."_ Wildwing said as he chuckled

_"We all did and he's here."_ said Mallory

Canard stepped forward and knelt beside his friend.

"_Hey buddy, how've you been_?"

_"Canard I can't believe it," _said Wildwing as he said up. " _Is it really you?"_

_"It's me"_

"_Where've you been, and how long where you there?" _asked Mallory

_"We thought you were… you know… lost when you were pulled out of the Aerowing and into limbo." _said Tanya

_"Where did ya the fancy armor?" _asked Duke

_"To answer all of your questions, I was on the planet known as Qui-Gong. I've been with these guys preparing for this for 2 years. After I was pulled from the Aerowing and disappeared I was in limbo for what felt like an eternity but according to my com it had only been 2 months but a disturbance in limbo caused me to be pulled out of limbo and into an area the reminded me of Puckworld. The force of the impact knocked me unconscious."_

(Flashback)

Canard's vision slowly returned as he saw a furry spotted mass sniffing him before it stared licking him, making him wake up more.

_"Uh, Yuck"_ he groaned as he sits up and gently pushes it back.

_"That means she likes you."_

Canard turned to see a young woman wearing a blue parka carrying a food tray.

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are in the Lunar Wolf wing of the Changing Tides Hospital in the south pole, you were found half frozen a few miles from our village. How did you end up there?"_

_"My story is kinda hard to believe.'_

"_Well somewhere on our planet something that may be hard to believe happens everyday."_

_"Touché"_

_"Our leader would like to meet you I'll take you to her after you eat." _She leaves to get a parka for him.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Canard Thunderbeak, and you are?"_

_"Sen Mae."_ she leaves the room so Canard can eat.

A little bit later Sen Mae leads Canard to a ice pagoda with the water tribe symbol on top of it to signify the tribe leaders home.

_"Who is the leader?"_ asked Canard

_"She is the widow of the Avatar that ended the 100 year war better known as the war of Sozin's Comet. It'll be explained to you better by her, Wait here while I announce you."_

Canard waits just outside as Sen Mae enters the chamber.

A few minutes later she comes back and brings Canard inside. In the chamber the ice walls were decorated with wall scrolls with beautiful calligraphy writing and pictures depicting some of the adventures that went on during the time of the war.

_"Canard this is our leader Lady Katara, Milady this is Canard Thunderbeak."_

_"Welcome Canard I am glad that our hunters found you when they did."_

_"Yeah, I was pretty lucky back there."_

_"I am glad to see that you have survived the Saurian occupation of Puckworld"_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"News travels at the speed of light, especaily when it's about the saurian overlord breaking out of dimensional limbo. Now tell me how is it that you ended up outside of our village."_

_"Ok, but I gotta warn ya it's a long and weird story."_

Katara chuckles _"I have revived an 112 year old air bender, traveled around the globe teaching him water bending, searching and finding an earth bending teacher all the while battling against a fire nation prince who would become the avatars fire bending teacher and helping to stop his father from destroying the earth kingdom and concurring the world. Then marrying the avatar when I turned 18. Trust me when I say my story is a lot weirder than yours."_

Canard chuckled _"well I guess I should start at the beginning."_

Canard began to regale his story to Lady Katara from when the Saurians first attacked to when he was pulled into dimensional limbo. _"When I let go of the mask I could hear my friend cry out before I disappeared, then for two months I was floating around in nothingness until now, that's about it"_

_"That was a very foolish but brave thing you did for your team,"_

_"Yeah but I don't even know if they made it to where ever Draganus is or if they're even alive."_

_"Have faith Canard you had let the team in good hands."_

_"Thank You."_

Just then an explosion could be heard outside.

_"What was that?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

Sen Mae ran into the room and bowed before her.

"_Milady it's Kido he is attacking the village."_

_"Kido, who's that?"_

_"I'll explain later, we must defend the village."_

Sorry that this is short but I'm having a serious case of writers block and I felt that I had to finish this up.


End file.
